The purpose of this agreement is to implement collaboration for HIV/AIDS prevention and therapeutic research and development between the National Center for HIV, Viral Hepatitis, STD, and TB Prevention (NCHHSTP), ) Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) and the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), National Institutes of Health (NIH). The specific objective for this agreement is to conduct the HPTN 052 clinical trial at CDC clinical research sites in Kenya.